


Sunrise

by Casmonster1



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses into the lives of Jack and Bruce after everything that happened with Arkham in Breaking Point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

Jack turned over, blinking and rubbing his eyes as he woke up. His internal clock altering him that it was almost time for his favorite part of the day, sunrise. He loved watching the colors light up the sky, he was glad to witness another one and not be locked in the box. Joker seemed to be in an agreeable mood since he was silent. 

Jack sighed in contentment, feeling the strong arms wrapped around him. So much had changed in the three years since he had come to be with Bruce, he was happy for what felt like the first time in forever. That was not to say they still didn't have fun it just always wasn't fists and harsh words, but Joker delighted in every new bruise and cut, because that meant he was still him and not just a memory and that what had originally brought them together was still holding strong. 

The chaos at Arkham had quieted down, which was good. Because Jack was always frightened when he had to go back in there to keep an eye on his friends, but Joker was the strong one to take control of them and fight off the guards. 

Once Bruce had gotten the chance to take down the leader, Devon something... Jack couldn't remember, but it didn't matter if the other Rogues were safe from the painful injuries at the Asylum. 

Jack moved to sit up, time for coffee before his man woke up. 

Bruce mumbled in his sleep, trying to hold onto the smaller man. 

Jack smiled, leaning down to kiss Bruce on his cheek. "Hush, love. Sleep, I'm just going downstairs." Once the arm loosened enough for him to move, Jack tucked the sheets back around his bat, Bruce was always going to be his bat, even out of uniform.

Jack grabbed a robe, heading downstairs quietly. His bare feet hitting the tiles softly as he moved around the kitchen, opening up the window he knew got the best view until he headed to the deck, humming softly to himself while he started the coffee.

Once the coffee was going Jack moved to sit by the window, brushing his hair out of his face. Yes it was lovely here and it would continue to be that way. 

He could see the first hints of the sun, the sky blooming in oranges and yellows, the colors seemed to mirror how Jack felt about himself, forever changing and morphing into something different, soft and calm until the sun was up fully and it burned hotter than anything else on Earth.

But Jack liked being quiet and calm, unlike Joker who delighted in loud noises and fast movements. 

Bruce moved silently, it wasn't often that his blonde Cricket kept him awake, but today was special. As he moved toward his distracted lover. 

"Still not quiet enough, Bruce." Jack looked up, laughing softly.

Bruce ran his fingers through Jack's hair. "I'll get there eventually, my Cricket."

"I still object to that nickname, too many names have turned bad for me." Jack stood as the pot beeped, today their daughter came home.

"They never will from me." Bruce moved to grab two cups, he could feel the nervous energy, but he was excited. 

"We are ready for this, Hannah will be safe, given all of her Aunts and Uncles on my side, even in secret my friends have been getting ready." Jack smiled, it may be a start, but all of them were agreeing on one thing.

"She will have the best Papa in the world." Bruce guided Jack back over the the table once they had gotten their coffees.

The calmness flowing over them as they enjoyed the early morning stillness, birds starting to sing in the distance.


End file.
